Whos this Person
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: Sanji meets someone on a dating website. He thinks she's the best thing ever but too bad he's someone he doesn't get on well with. Rated M for Lemons and Internet Sex
1. Meeting Someone new

**A/N: I am continuing with If Only but I was in maths when I thought of this idea and I really wanted to try it. Sanji is finally getting a fanfic**

**Sanji: Does Nami break my heart?**

**Megan: Nope**

**Sanji: Its about time**

**Megan: Hmph agreed**

**Anime: One Piece**

**Paring:Sanji/Zoro (Sanji: WAIT WHAT)**

**Waring: Contains Lemons and Internet sex (Cyber)(Sanji: T.T too far)**

**Sanji's POV**

"Ting," Went the noise of the laptop as I jumped to see what it was, It was recently my birthday and to get me off her back, Nami got me a laptop and set up the internet for me. I had discovered Facebook, Msn, Twiter and even dating websites. I had joined up with a dating website so I could meet woman while on the go. I got an instance message on a dating website, Pff properly just those woman who want to have sex for money. I may like woman but someone selling themselves for sex.. Pff get real. I opened the message and It was from a girl called Spicegurl12.

**Spicegurl12: Hello there, I'm kinda a newbie to this website and I need some help and someone to chat to:D**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: Hmph I just joined a week ago:L It takes some getting used to but you'll be fine:D and sure i'll chat with you**

**Spicegurl12:Cool XD What's your name.**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: Sanji. What about you**

**Spicegurl12: Zoey**

**TheOriginalGentleman2:Cool.. I guess you like the Spice Girls or something:L**

**Spicegurl12: Huh?**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: Your name?**

**Spicegurl12: No I like cooking so I chose spices because they smell good and they make a perfect dish**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: REALLY? I'm a cooker myself **

**Spicegurl12: Awesome:D I know this sounds a bit odd since we've just met but do you have cam**

"Cam? What's Cam?" I wondered then noticed the camera on top."Ah right I see it now, Hm why would she wanna see what I look like. Oh well she sounds friendly so I may aswell" I said then pressed the send

**You are requesting spicegurl12 to view cam**

**Spicegurl12: I'm going to take that as a yes**

**Spicegurl12 accepts your request to view cam**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: Of course LOL :D**

**Spicegurl12: Wow O.O**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: What**

**Spicegurl12: Your .. Eyebrows**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: WHATS WRONG WITH THEM**

**Spicegurl12: NOTHING.. Their cute XD**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: Really:D**

**Spicegurl12: Your very hot btw**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: Awh thanks:D**

**Spicegurl12: Hmm I wonder what you would look without a shirt**

**TheOriginalGentleman2: Wanna see;)**

**Spicegurl12: Maybe;)**

**TheOriginalGentleman2:I'll take that as a yes**

"Sanji, Luffy's hungry and..," Nami said as she walked in seeing me with my top haft way off of him. She moved closer as i tried to cover the screen up.

"What the hell Nami, Do you think I watch porn or something," I said covering the screen more

Too late, She walked right to the Laptop to revel what I was doing

"SANJI DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET," She screamed at me.

"I just met the most amazing girl on here," I said with hearts in my eyes.

_Sweatdrop_

**Nami's POV**

Hmm Spicegurl12, I walked back out and walked to Zoro's room. Yes Zoro could beat the hell out of Sanji and tell him what he's doing is wrong. I walked in to see him at his laptop looking at it. He seemed to be intrested at something on the screen so I walked behind him to get a look at what he was doing

"What are you doing," I looked at the screen and saw the convo and the names "Spicegurl12" and "TheOrignalGentleman2" and what was even worse and properly scaring me for life a saw_...Sanji nearly naked_

"OH MY GOD .. your Spicegurl12," I shouted and he grabbed me to shh me.

"Shh do you want Sanji to find out," He said then let go of me, "Its the only chance I'll EVER have with Sanji so don't screw it up,"

"You.. love Sanji," I said confussed

"Of course I do,"He said then sighed "Don't tell anyone,"

"Okey.. I won't," I said in agreement

_Please don't hurt Sanji Zoro_


	2. Questions worth answering

**A/N THANKS A MILLION TO THE PEOPLE WHO FAVED I love you all;)**

**Sanji's POV**

"Dinner's ready," I said shouted from the kitchen, I began to set plates of food on the dinner table as the others came down and began to eat their food .After awhile of a silence and Luffy eating a couple of plates of food, Nami looked at me and then said

"So you gonna tell us about your new girlfriend,"

At that moment everyone in the room looked at me, I didn't have a mirror but I felt my cheeks heat up as I started to blush.

"Well em," I said forcing the words out that, Nami .. why do you embarrass me like this;

"Go on," I heard Zoro say "I wanna hear about this new girlfriend,"

"Well I met her on the internet," I said still blushing

"WHAT," Robin shouted across the table.

"That's dangerous," I heard Brooks say as the others nodded in agreement

"Well she seemed very nice," I said looking at everyone who was confused

"Zoro this is the moment your meant to beat up Sanji and tell him what he's doing is stupid," Nami said and Zoro just sat back an shrugged

**Zoro's POV**

Crap what the hell is Nami doing. I told her not to tell anyone but now all she's doing is trying to catch me out.

"I don't really care, I think its cool Sanji's got a girlfriend," I said, I got up because no doubt Sanji will be on the internet to speak to "Zoey" as soon as he is done up "Hey at least he'll leave me alone

I walked back upstairs and logged back on to "Zoey"'s account. Not long after Sanji logged on.

**Spicegurl12: Hello Remember me!**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Of course I do:D**

**Spicegurl12: AWESOME:D Cams again?**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Em Not to be rude but I'd love to see what you look like**

"Shit shit shit shit," I said out load "I never thought this through," I looked around the room,

"Ah got it," I got google up "Emo chicks". Hey I think Emo Chicks are the best looking ones, I saw a picture of a blond girl with heaps of eye liner on.

"Ahh perfect," I said smiling

**Spicegurl12: Wanna Picture**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Sure thing:D**

**You are sending TheOrignalGentleman2 a picture**

**Spicegurl12: What do you think:)**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: HAWT:D but you wear allot of make up:L**

**Spicegurl12: It's only eyeliner**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: I would love to see you as a natural beauty:D**

**Spicegurl12: Your too kind Sanji, Hey can I ask you something? **

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Yes **

**Spicegurl12: Will you be my boyfriend?**

"Damn," I said out loud, "He'll say no I know it,"

**TheOrignalGentleman2: SURE:D**

**Spicegurl12: OMG I LOVE YOU -kisses you-**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Awh -kisses back-**

**Spicegurl12: Hey Cams my sexy boyfriend;)**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Sure**

**TheOrignalGentleman2 is requesting you to view cam**

**You accepted to view TheOrignalGentleman2's cam**

There right on the cam was the most beautiful person ever..in his boxers...

"Nice," I thought as perverted thoughts ran than through my mind, Why does Sanji have to be so damn hot? Too bad he likes woman.

**Spicegurl12: Nice;)**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: What:L**

**Spicegurl12: Your in your boxers;)**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Ohhh. Well I was getting changed when you asked for cams but since your my girlfriend.**

I sighed deeply at Sanji's common sense, "Even if I like this, He worrys me so much." I said to myself

**Spicegurl12: Heeheehee Don't I feel special;)**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Damn right. Listen tooties.. Do you have a moble because I go around allot so maybe I could text you while I'm out**

**Spicegurl12: Yeah sure;**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: I'll send my number to you in mail and you can text me and maybe I'll phone you**

**Spicegurl12: My mics duffed on my phone plus I have no calls left. I have heaps of texts though.**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Okay Cool, I'm really tired so I'm going to bed.**

**Spicegurl12: K baby:D ILOVEYOUX**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Same I love you **

**TheOrignalGentleman2 is now offline**

I was feeling tired too so I lay back thinking of what I was doing, Was I really that wrong to do this to Sanji. No because what he doesn't know can't hurt him. I lay back and began to sleep.

_Sweet Dreams Sanji_


	3. Too Far?

**Sanji's POV**

_Yawn _I feel so tired, I dreamt about Zoey last night, I dreamt I met her and we went to the part and then watched sun together and we went to my place and we... well. I guess I should get up to do everyone's breakfast. I got in a suite like usually and walked down to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30, Geesh should I really be up this late. As soon as I started cooking, My phone when off and it was a text.

**Unknown Number: Hey Sanji, It's me Zoey:D Sorry if I woke you but this is when I usually wake up. Remember to save my number:) Love x you**

"Hmm," I said reading the text, "I better save her number," I said out loud and then texted her back

**Sanji: It's fine, I'm up anyway making breakfast. I've just saved your number xx**

**Zoey:D: Cool, I had a dream about you last night;)**

**Sanji: Same here. What did you dream**

**Zoey:D: Well We emm.. had .. sex.**

**Sanji: LOL your kidding right?**

**Zoey: No.**

**Sanji:Ohh Well I kinda dreamt that too.**

**Zoey: SWEET:D I was wondering .. do you know how to cyber...?**

"Cyber?" I wondered then I put my phone down "Maybe Nami will know," I said as I walked upstairs Nami's room. I walked in to see her on her laptop aswell.

"Nami what does Cyber mean?" I asked and she put her laptop at the side of her and stood up.

"Well it can mean many things," She said then looked at me, "Why you ask,"

"Well Zoey asked me if I knew how to cyber," I said and Nami just laughed

"Cyber means sex through the internet," She said then went serious " Sanji I know there is somewhere in your brain that is capable of common sence," She walked towords me then shouted

"SO IF YOU DO CYBER WITH ZOEY I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF,"

"Okay," I said then walked out.

**Nami's POV**

What the hell is Zoro planning, Now this is going too far so I should stop this before it goes any further , I better text Zoro and get some sence out of him.

**Nami: WHAT THE HELL ZORO, You are a actually asshole. Asking Sanji to cyber with you, Now thats TOO far.**

I started to walk to his room until my phone began to ring as he had text me back.

**Zoro: Nami, I am bored and plus I've seen him nearly naked. Hey what the kid doesn't know can't hurt him**

**Nami: It will because I WILL tell him tonight**

**Zoro: Fine... Go one... I dare you.**

**Sanji's POV**

Should I "Cyber" with her, It does sound like a bit of harmless fun. Even if Nami's not happy with it , I don't think it will hurt her. Wait why do I even want to do this. After breakfast I went do my room and waited for her to go online.

**Spicegurl12: HEY BABE:) So you answering my text or what?**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Yeah and I'm saying yes to it**

**Spicegurl12:SWEET:) So if you know how to. Have you ever?**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: No. What about you**

**Spicegurl12: Once or Twice. You wanna try it with me?**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Em Sure**

**Spicegurl12: Oh kk:D I'll begin, Lets pretend that your right here with me. I want do to lots of things with you..**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: This feels weird:S**

**Spicegurl12: First times are always weird;) What are you wearing right now?**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Casual clothing. You?**

**Spicegurl12: Nothing but a bra and panties -Pushes you back and begins to pull your shirt off-**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Nicee;) -wraps hands around your back and begins to unclip your bra then pulls my t-shirt off-**

"Sanji, I need to tell you something important," Nami said walking in to see me.. _naked_

"NAMI GET OUT," I shouted bringing a pillow to cover my waist, She looked at my computer then ran too it. I jumped to get her away but it was too late. She saw the last message that was sent.

**Spicegurl12: -I start to pull your trousers off to see your long lengh and I put you in my mouth and began to suck-**

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE DID YOU KNOW THAT," She screamed and then sighed, "Anyway you are not going to believe this, I know who Zoey is,"

"OH MY REALLY," I said getting existed "Is she beautiful like her pictures,"

"Well," She began to say

"I wonder what she would look like in leather," I began to say

"Its a dude," She said and I looked at her..

"YOUR KIDDING ME," I shouted falling to the floor and curling up.

"Its more than that... its Zoro," She said then walked out

_Don't believe that I mean why that marino._


	4. Caught in the act

**Sanji's POV**

"Look Sanji, You are a good guy. Please, Please don't get your hopes up," Nami said before she left the room. I nodded then went back on my laptop.

**Spicegurl12: You there? **

**TheOrignalGentleman2:Yes**

**Spicegurl12: Good, -kisses you-**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: I'm not too comfortable cybering:(**

**Spicegurl12: Oh okay. You should of said**

**TheOrignalGentleman2:I know but.. Doesn't Matter.**

**Spicegurl12: Really? Something wrong?**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: No.**

**Spicegurl12: Oh Kay**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Can I ask you something?**

**Spicegurl12: Sure?**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Are you really who you say you are**

**Spicegurl12: Em Yes why**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Just Wondering**

**Spicegurl12: WHAT DO YOU NOT TRUST ME!::(**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: No no no no**

**Spicegurl12: OMG I bet you do...**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: ZORO SHUT THE FUCK UP**

"SHIT," I shouted out, Why the hell did I say that. "Okay just keep my calm,"

**Spicegurl12: OMG not only do you think I'm not who I am, You think I'm a boy. You know what. **

**TheOrignalGentleman2: Zoro don't be a drama queen -_-**

**Spicegurl12: Grr stop calling me Zoro, I don't know who that is.**

"I did it again," I shouted again, "Sanji Calm the fuck down,"

**Spicegurl12: Honestly, I came here to find a guy and I thought I did. Until you decided to be a smart-ass**

**Spicegurl12: Hello...**

I started walking to Zoro's room and walked in, He was sitting there with his laptop on his bedwith his top off. He shot up as soon as he saw me.

"Hey, Shitty Cook," He teased as I walked further

"Don't, Zoro I know your Zoey,"I said and began to look down

**Zoro's POV**

"Shit," I mumbled and turned around, I could see Sanji was hurt and I knew I shouldn't of done what I had done. I actually hate myself for what I had done.

"How could you betray me," Sanji said and looked away. I wouldn't of wanted to look at me ethier for what I had done.

"How have I betrayed you," I said then let out a big laugh. "Sanji if you knew what it was like, being in love with a guy that would never love you back. I know what its like to be with someone who made you feel unwanted, You never listen to me so I guess you don't care how it feels,"

"Zoro.. I never knew," Sanji said getting up and looking at me with his big eyes.

"Sanji just get out, It's too late now," I said and pushed him out of my room.

As soon as he left, I lay on my bed and.._ cried_

_Oh my dear Sanji... What have I done_


	5. Self Harm

**A/N I know I usually upload one chapter a day but I slept at my mates on Friday so I took a few days to refresh. This chapter contains Some self harm so if you don't like self harm then don't read.**

**Also since we have mostly been seeing Sanji's feelings, We will take a look at Zoro's feelings .. Yeey**

**Zoro's POV**

I hadn't been downstairs since last night, I never wanted to see Sanji ever again, Better yet I never wanted to see anyone ever again. I lay in my bed, Thinking of what he had done and really what the outcome was. I really felt bad for what I had done. I looked over at my sword and grabbed it and held the blade to his wrist.

"Wait.. What the hell am I doing," I thought and put the sword back with the other three and walked out my room. I began to walk down to the deck where I saw someone I didn't really want to see.

"Zoro," Sanji said walking towards me, I sighed and looked out at the ocean "I just want to sort things out,"

"Yeah well I don't," I said snarling at him

"But Zoro," He said then I turned around to him and glared deeply at him

"But nothing, I never want to speak to you ever," I said trying to walk away

"YOU never want to speak to me again Zoro," He started laughing at me and I just growled at him, "My dear Zoro, You are the one who broke my heart, You should clearly be blaming yourself,"

"Your right," I said with tears in my eyes, I began to walk until I heard Sanji mutter something

_Guys like you should be shot on site_

**SMACK**

There lay Sanji as I filled up with anger and grabbed Sanji

"No, Useless Loser's like you deserve to die Sanji, So just go kill yourself," I said, Shit … I regretted those words. I let go of him and began to run back to my room. As soon as I got there I grabbed the sword again, I held it to my wrist and pressed it down as it began to cut.

"Goodbye Friends," I whisptered then I mumbled my last word "Goodbye Sanji, Have a happy life without me," I fell to my knees as I began to slip...

_Finally I am going to heaven_


	6. Feeling Sorry

**A/N WOOH Chapter six .. Most I've ever got in a story.. My my I feel like I have to do something here, So the fans are.. satisfied **

**Sanji: What about the thank you's to the readers?**

**Megan: Oh yes yes.. -Pulls out awards-... Thanks to the many people who favoured this story:D I love you all. Thanks to ****HappyMe-O for reviewing all of my chapters... You can have a vitral hug -gives vitral hug- YOUR AWESOME ! XD Thanks to ****animechick57**** who also reviewed :) YOU ROCK:D**

**Whoo I felt like I was hosting the grammys**

**Sanji: At least you had fun XD**

**Megan:Oh and you and Zoro will be having fun VERY soon -Implied M rated yaoi chapter coming soon-**

**Sanji: T.T Not Funny**

**Megan: ZoSan fan girls will enjoy and satisfied.**

**Sanji's POV**

"Stupid Marino," I said to Robin walking back to my room, "He freaking punched me in the face Robin,"

"Well what I've heard, You said something out of order, Sanji so it was basicly your fault anyway"

She said looking at my straight in the eye, Jesus why do woman have these weird alien like powers to make us feel sorry for someone else other than ourself. I guess I did say something that was a bit out of order but he punched me in the face and told me to go kill myself! Well .. I did deserve it.

"But what do you want me say," I said stopping at my door She shrugged and began to part parting ways with me,"Sanji talk to him without being mean or having arguments with him,"

I guess she's right anyway, I grabbed my door handle to walk in, "Maybe I should," I said then I turned to Zoro's room and began to walk. On my way I saw Nami... She had allot of explaining to do

"Nami," I said walking to catch up with her, She seemed to be surprised that I was trying to attack her with my love but now wasn't the time for it

"Yes Sanji," She said looking at me, I didn't know what to say. I felt like she was the causer of me and Zoro's misery and I'm sure she would agree if she thought about it long enough.

"Well I wanted to speak to you about," I said then I stopped for awhile, Was it really any of Nami's business if I was unhappy? For all I know she could of blabbed it to the whole crew and the whole crew already know. Well that was the last thing on my mind... for now anyway.

"Well I truly am sorry for you both but I can't believe you said that to him Sanji," She said and give me the woman glare that Robin did. How can they do that? I wish I mastered it so Zoro would get that tampon out of his ass and stopped acting like a hormonal teenage and just man up with his problems.

"I know what I said was wrong but hello.. HE FREAKING PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE," I said rolling my eyes, Why could no one see Zoro is the bad on here and not me. I wasn't the one faking a girl on the internet just to get into the pants of someone that isn't dumb and that he knows that that person is clearly straight. Zoro is the bad one, not me so why does everyone blame me for what happened.

"Sanji, I know what he has done was.. well more or less stupid but Sanji, you haven't took in his feelings," Nami said in a very clam voice. Well I kinda haven't, I guess I never thought of how he would be feeling at the moments. Especially with me running my mouth at him, I guess he would be feeling bad. I ran to his room and knocked on his door, No answer so I began to speak hoping he would hear me

"Zoro, I am so sorry about what I have said and done to you, I didn't take your feelings in and I didn't really listened to you and I ran my mouth," I began to say, No answer. I walked in out of stress. When I walked in, I had saw something horrible. I saw Zoro lying on the floor with a massive cut on his arm and under his arm was a smallish puddle of blood.

"ZORO," I shouted and got down. It looked like he had past out.

"OH MY GOD," I heard Nami shout who had came to check what was wrong.

"GET CHOPPER, GET HIM NOW," I shouted


	7. Forgiven

**Zoro's POV**

_Bright light... Had I made it, Is this heaven... It can't be... People who commit Suicide.. Don't make it to heaven_

"He's made it," I heard Chopper say and the others were talking in between him, I opened my eyes to see everyone... even Sanji who looked the most concerned.. _He did care?. _

"Now Zoro I want you to rest for awhile, You have lost allot of blood, We'll need to stop at the closest island and find a hosptal," Chopper said to Luffy and Nami, They both nodded and walked back up while Robin, Ussop and Franky went to go find something for me to sleep on. For some reason Sanji was still standing watching me. He didn't look happy but it wasn't just the anger I saw in his eyes. I saw the sadness he must of felt for me, Was I really that stupid?

"Zoro I'm going to leave you to rest, Take it easy now," Chopper said and walked away, Sanji walked to me and knelled down to speak to me.

"You are a idiot, Out of all people, You would never do this," Sanji said looking at me, Why was he so cute when he was concerned about me.

"Well.. I don't know.. I was out of control," I said

"Well, Zoro .. I'm sorry, I never meant to say that to you and I also should of thought about you," Sanji said to me smiling. I can't believe it..._Did he just say sorry?_

"_Sanji..._ I … I,"I began to stutter and blush. Jesus … Was I blushing for the first time ever... What happened to the strong man I was. Oh Sanji.. See what you do to me.

"I know Zoro, I know," He leaned in and whispered, "Zoro, Shh, I will make you something to eat."

I didn't know why I did this, His face wasn't far from mine so I took the only chance I would ever get. I..._kissed him_

I saw his eyes snap open as I expected him to push me away and start running.. but he never. I moved back and looked down.

"I'm... Sorry,"

"No Zoro... That .. wasn't bad," I heard Sanji say "Because It felt kinda right, Almost like I love.."

"SANJI WHERES MY SUPPER," Luffy shouted, He turned to me and smiled

"Shall we speak later?"He asked

"Sure," I said and he walked away. I can't believe I kissed him.

_But when we speak tonight.. The world will revolve around us._

**A/N: YESS THE YAOI CHAPTER IS NEXT. I am planning on ending it there but don't worry.**

**I am planning on a sequel and I have planned my ideas for it. What do you think? Would you like a sequel. **


	8. The world revolves around us

**Sanji's POV**

As soon as we reached a island, We got to a hotel and I got up in a room. I promised Zoro we would talk about what was going on but I feel it will be more than that. I'm afraid I may have fallen in love with him because he kissed me. I never thought I could ever love a man like I would usually love a woman. Since he kissed me, I just wanted so much more from him. I wanted to kiss him again and I wanted to hug him. I felt my phone vibrate and I sighed. It was a text message from Zoro.

**Zoro: Hey:D The doctor said it was a miracle that I'm still alive, Any longer and I would have died. I am going to be there soon. I love you xxxxxx**

**Sanji: Thank god your alright Zoro. Well I will be here waiting in my room for our chat. Well I love you too**

**Zoro: Wait.. You … love … Me **

**Sanji:... Lets just wait till you come back kay?**

**Zoro: Kay!**

After a couple of hours I heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it," I said, I knew who it was but I wanted to be sure.

"Its me," I heard Zoro say and I walked over and opened the door. He had his arm badged but he still looked a cool as ever.

"Oh hi," I said and walked back in and sat on the sofa, "Just come in," and so he did. He sat down next to me and sighed. It was silence for awhile as we sat looking away from eachother, until I heard cry. I turned around to see Zoro, facing away from me crying.

"Zoro, Whats wrong," I asked turning around and wrapped one arm around him.

"I can't believe I caused all of this for you," Zoro said falling in my arm, "I don't deserve you Sanji, You deserve someone better,"

I wrapped another arm around his chest and he rested his head on my thighs "Zoro, before all of this, I was gonna end up with some hooker or I was gonna end up unhappy, Zoro I want to be with you now,"

"Sanji...," He was interrupted with my lips crashing into his in a passionate kiss. Zoro seemed surprised but after awhile I felt him melt into me. After a moment of of kissing we broke apart and gasped for air. Zoro sat back up and looked at me smiling.

"Can we continiiue .. in the bedroom," He asked and pulled his shirt of to show his abs and the scar down his chest, I smiled and pulled my top off to and began to walk to the bedroom.

"Sure," I whispered and fell on the bed, He walked through and climbed on the bed. When he reached my body, He began kissing down my body.

"Zo..ro," I moaned in pleasure, He got down to my trousers and unbuttoned them and pulled trousers and boxers off and started to kiss my inner thigh, I moaned out in pleasure and started to arch my back. He got to the top and began to lick and suck me, I moaned out grabbing onto the sheets and arched my back more. He stopped for a moment and got to level with me face and kissed me again. I completely melted into his loving arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He began to pull his trousers off and he looked at me happily

"Sanji, Are you sure you want go this far," He asked and then ran a hand down my hips.

"Never been more ready in my life Zoro," I said, "So go on.. Take me,"

"Okay, Do you have any lube, I don't want to hurt you," He said and I smiled, He was so cute when he was concerned.

"No," I said then grabbed something from a bag, "Shampoo might work," I said laughing and he took it from my hand and covered his length in it.

Zoro lined himself up with me and then pushed himself into me, I closed my eyes as I felt a sharp pain, I then arched my further and screamed out. He looked at me and smiled, He didn't move to let me get comfortable with it. After awhile he began to thrust into me keeping a rhythm and a steady pace as I moaned out.

"Fast Zoro Please,"I moaned out as he began to move quicker and harder. He pulled me up so we we moth sitting up as hi thrusting got faster.

"Gahh Sanji..I'm .. I'm," Zoro said and clinched onto me in a embrace.

"Yes baby, Me to," I grabbed onto his back as we suddenly came together.

We fell back on the bed and grabbed onto each other and lying together. It was a minute of heavy breathing and gasps of air.

"Zoro," I whispered and held onto him "I love you,"

"Sanji, I love .. you," He said as he fell asleep.

"Hmm, Thanks Zoro," I said falling asleep.

_Thank you so much Zoro._

**A/N THAT IS THE END OF WHOS THIS PERSON but don't worry because within a week I will write a sequel. I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks to my reviewers and peopled who fav'd or subcribed. XD I love you all. **


End file.
